Perfect Face
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: Realizing what she must do, Jacinda returns to Camp Half-blood. With an impending war approaching fast, she vows to fight with, nor against, the camp. Everything gets more and more complicated as Jace and Percy put together the Titan's information. Will there be a happy ever after for her and Luke? Part 3 in the "Perfect" series!
1. Remember When?

**AHH! I'm in a writting mood tonight so, I finished Save Me From Myself and now, here is the next one, Save Me From This World.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

The eyes of the Camp soilders all stared as I panted, out of breath. After that horrible noise was emitted from the woods and the Titans retreated, I stayed. I was now as much of a Titan Army member as I was a camper at Camp Half-blood.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth said, her voice was filled with distaste. I didn't know how to respond to her. I simply stood and stared trying to choose my words carefully.

"I-" My voice dropped off when Annabeth interupted me.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever the reason, you are going to leave imedietly. Right, Percy?"

Percy looked me up and down as I did the same. After a long time debating, he had come to his conclusion. "Uh, no. I don't think that is necessary. Let her stay and explain herself." Relief filled my body as he spoke. "Go ahead and clean up a little. We'll talk later."

Connor Stoll stepped up and volenteered to walk my to the Hermes cabin and get me some fresh clothes. "We've got some of your old stuff in the attic." He said as we walked into the cabin. He climbed onto Luke's top bunk and pushed back a ceiling tile.

"That is not an 'attic'" I teased him.

"Close enough, right?" He defended, pulling down my dusty old trunk.

Laughing, I pulled it from his hands and put it on the bunk below, my old bunk. Photos of Luke and I were hung on the wall in front of me, reminding me of our old days. I quickly diverted my attention to my clothes.

"Why'd you do it?" Connor asked as he sat on the edge of Luke's bunk.

For a minute, I tried to ignore him. I realized that I would eventually have to answer, so I look down and said "I don't really know. I don't really understand it myself. Luke is... was good at convincing people to do things."

Connor was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Do you remember that time when he made me stand up during the campfire and start singing that 'Moment Like This' song?" He said finally.

I laughed. "How could I ever forget? That was also the same night that-" I caught myself from saying "Luke and I kissed."

Connor must have found it odd that I just dropped off mid-sentence. "When what?" He asked me cautiously.

"Nothing." I insisted. I pulled out some clothes **(link titled "Return to camp" on my profile)** and Connor jumped down.

"I'll be right outside." He informed me. He slipped out the door, leaving it open a sliver.

I pulled on my clothes quickly, continuing to converse with Conner through the crack in the door. I realized, when I stood in front of the full lenght mirror, that I still wore one of my tiarra's. It was half burried in my overly curly hair and gleaming gold. Carefully, I pulled it out and studied it.

"What is that?" Connot asked, strolling back into the room.

"It's a tiarra." I said vaguely as I pulled my hair into loose pigtails. He probably understood that I wasn't in the mood for explaining and changed the subject.

"We'd better get out there. A lot of work needs to be done."

I nodded in agreement, and grabbed a fadora from my trunk, jogging out the door.

For the rest of the evening, I helped recover the camp. We nursed the wounded and counted the dead, pulling a shroud for each. I must admit, it was terribly sad. I had known many of them for years. Now seeing them dead, even if we weren't close friends, was troubling. And to think, I encouraged this...


	2. Pictures of You

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and probably never will. :'(**

I couldn't take another one of those dreams. I had been having them since Kronos had risen in the form of Luke. I was here for a new start. I wasn't going to take it.

These reoccuring dreams were horrible. They were always about Luke or centered around him. Several times, I had revisited the final days that I had spent with the real Luke. We kissed. We fought. We broke up. We got back together. Everything. A few times, we nearly killed each other and, I believe a few people were surprised that we didn't.

Our last days weren't the best. They were honestly some of the worst. But, if I didn't like it the first time, I didn't like it the second. Or the third. Or fourth. So, I was determined to avoid a fifth. The only way to avoid that was just not to sleep.

As I laid in bed, I gazed up at all of the pictures of Luke and I. Our happy faces and smiling eyes looked down on me in the moonlight that crept through the window. It felt like so long ago, and it was. I reached up and grabbed one of the photos.

In the photo, I was piggybacking Luke as he ran across the beach. Others depicted us sitting in trees or standing on cliffs. One of them stood out to me. It barely hung by its corner, crisp with age. In was a picture of the pair of us at the campfire one night. The flames lit up our faces. We were smiling and I noticed something about Luke's smile. It wasn't jarred by a jagged scar. When I reached up to run my finger along where the scar was, the picture fell from the cabin wall and onto the floor.

From behind me, someone whispered, "You dropped this."

I rolled over to face them. Connor Stoll held the photo, staring at it. "Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"Nope," I said weakly, grabbing the picture from his hand.

Connor scrunched up his eyebrows, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed. Connor wasn't buying it. He threw back his sleeping bag and sat down on my bed.

"Talk to me." He demanded.

"I just think. Way too much." I said honestly.

Connor chuckled quietly. "Agreed." He looked down at his hands and asked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

I looked at the photo in my hand. "What could we have been, Luke and I, if he never left?" A tear streaked my face.

Connor didn't speak. He simply leaned over towards me and hugged me tight. "I'm going to be honest. You could have been everything." Great encouragement! "But, who knows. Anything could happen."

Even though he didn't say much, those few words made me realize a lot. As a demigod, we were taught to be ready for anything. This also meant that anything was possible. Whatever happens is part of something bigger. It happens for a reason.

"Get some rest," Connor ordered, standing up and jumping over his older brother.

I opened my eyes into the gleam of the newday sun. The Hermes campers buzzed around the cabin and got ready for their classes. "UGH!" I groaned as several kids padded by my bunk. From across the cabin, Travis threw a pillow at me.

"Get up!" He yelled over the noise.

"Never!" I refused, pulling the sheets over my head dramatically.

I heard Connor laughing. "Then, I guess we'll have to go get Percy!"

"NO! Not Percy!" I yelled, trying to untangle myself from the covers. I squirmed so much that I fell off of the edge of the bed. "Holy Zeus!"

The boys kept laughing along with the rest of the cabin. "Ouch!" I whined, flopping onto my back. "Y'all suck!"

"Thank you!" Travis muttered.

The door burst open. Percy Jackson stood in the doorway with his pen/sword thing in his hand. "What is all of this racket?" He asked, glaring at the Stoll brothers. He noticed that I was lying on the floor. "You missed the bed." He said nonchalantly.

I laughed and sat up.

"Alright, we have a councler meeting in an hour. Jace, you need to come too. Get ready, we have a lot to discuss." Percy announced.

"Okay, okay! Quite nagging us!" Connor and Travis pushed the son of Posiedon out the door, slamming it is his face.

"Uncalled for!" Percy yelled, walking away.

And, I followed his request, getting ready for a long day back at camp.

"I assume that we are all ready?" Percy said, standing up at the ping-pong table.

The rest of us nodded, Chiron cleared his throat, and the meeting began. "We have many things to talk about!" Chiron said. "I believe that it would be best that we first address the elephant in the room."

All of the eyes in the room turned on me.

"Don't think you need to address it. They already know what it is!" I huffed, slouching deeper in my chair.

A few of the kids snickered. Percy smiled at me and looked around the room.

"She's staying, she has to," Beckendorf said.

"Agreed," Percy said. "You seem to have a lot of imformation about the Titans and their plans. Could be quite valuable."

"Or fatal. You realize that she _can_ give you all of the fake imformation, right? She could be a spy. She has a way of getting us to believe that she says and take advantage of the fact." Annabeth shrugged.

"I-" Michael Yew stopped short and shook his head, "Never mind."

The room fell silent. I looked around the room and at all of the incredulous faces. Some campers, such as Clarisse, were uninterested. Others were sitting on the edges of their seats, waiting on a heated argument. Finally, Chiron spoke up. "Anyway, we have a lot of wounded campers. Get out there, help out, and also, keep training. Meeting adjourned!"

Everybody stood and cleared out of the rec room.

Out in the valley, people challanged one another with swords, climbed the Lava Wall, or sat around with their friends, talking.

I walked around the edge of the field, observing the groups. I wandered to a small drop off that overlooked the beach. Sitting with my legs dangling over the edge, I watched the waves curl and crash.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up into Percy's eyes. "Hey." He said.

"Hi," I smiled to him.

"Come on, let's walk and talk."


	3. Forgive and Regret

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted lately. We went on a road trip for Spring Break, so I had a lot of down time that I used to write some more chapters. Sadly, I didn't have internet connection and I had to wait until I got home to post anything, but now I'm home so you can expect a lot of updates in the near future :)!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and probably never will. :'(**

"Okay..." I said cautiously. I stood up and walked along side Percy.

Percy looked at the ground for a moment, then back at me. "Everyone has missed you. They couldn't believe it when I told them where you were."

I smiled a little. "Except for Annabeth,"

"Well, sometimes even that was questionable," Percy squinted into the light of the sun. Did he just say what I think he said? Annabeth actually missed me? I raised my eyebrows and Percy looked back at his feet. "What information do you have?" He asked desperately.

I laughed. I took a minute to choose my words. "Luke is... in there. Kronos slowly gaining power, but everyone was worried that it wouldn't happen before you were sixteen. They had a back up plan for if they didn't win the battle yesterday. They wanted to go straight to Olympus."

Percy was silent for a few minutes before stopping in his tracks. "So, it's happening? A war for control over Mount Olympus?"

"Looks like it. It's going to take a while though. Probably next summer, I'm not sure." I frowned.

"Being the host of Kronos, does that make Luke weaker?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "He may have the strength of a Titan, but his resistance… It's dwindling. His fighting abilities are also a bit lacking. I always thought that I could stop him somehow. I failed at my job." I whined. Percy scoffed.

"It wasn't you're job. The only way to stop him would be to kill be before I'm sixteen." He sighed.

"Don't say that! Even if there is war, I know what tricks are up their sleeves. I'm confident that we could beat them."

Percy opened his mouth to say something but stopped and pursed his lips. But, I knew what he was going to say. He was going to point out that in order to beat the Titans, we would have to kill Luke.

I didn't like the thought of that, but it had to be done. "Although, I'm not sure that I can fight him. I'll give you all the information that you need to win a war, but I can't fight in it."

Percy nodded. "I respect that. You don't want to be there when your best friend is killed, it's fine."

I winced and brushed aside the grey streak in my hair. That's right; Luke forced me to hold up the sky. Some friend he was! The more and more I thought about it, the more I regretted joining the army. Yeah, the gods had done some horrible things, but a revolution wasn't worth it. There was probably some outlandish reason that the gods did what they did.

Percy grabbed the piece of hair and studied it. "We match," he smiled, pointing to his streak. I laughed as we entered the dining pavilion for lunch. "I'll see you later," He said, turning away.

"Okay, bye!" I jogged off to the Hermes table and sat down next to Travis. The Stolls and I talked over lunch and then went to clean up the valley together.

The weeks came and went. Campers left for the winter and, strangely, so did I. Percy had invited me to stay with his family over the break, saying that it would be a good idea for me to get out of camp for the season. We would also have an opportunity to discuss the impending war.

"C'mon, let's get outa here!" Percy hollered, running into the Hermes cabin. I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door. My heart raced as Percy and I ran up Half-Blood Hill.

Annabeth came up on the other side of Percy and the two talked for quite awhile. I listened and they discussed the prophecy, Luke, and Annabeth's new school in San Francisco. I didn't look at them while I listened. I kept my glance trained on the nice green grass. I even heard my name come up a couple of times.

Suddenly, I saw a shimmer of golden light out of the corner of my eye. A tall, dark haired women in a long white dress appeared on the hill.

"Hera," Annabeth muttered. The pair began to argue about whether or not the quest was successful. "Luke is gone!" Annabeth insisted.

"He's not gone." I muttered. She looked at me but kept talking.

They continued to bicker until I heard the goddess yell, "You will regret this insult, Annabeth. You will regret this very much." She showed her true form before disappearing.

"I should get back. I'll keep in touch." Annabeth said, hugging Percy. "Take care, Seaweed Brain."

She looked at me before pulling me into a hug. Annabeth hugged me? That's a step in the right direction...

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered to me before turning and jogging down the hill. Percy looked at me and we walked down to the van together.

"Our numbers are shrinking though. It's not going to be easy." Percy said as we debated about the war. The others on the bus were watching as we talked, leaning in to every word that we said.

The New York City skyline broke through the horizon. I smiled over at Percy, who smiled right back.

We talked the whole way back to his apartment where I mat his mom.

"You must be Jacinda!" Ms. Jackson smiled as she opened the apartment door.

I laughed and extended my arm, shaking her hand. "Lovely to meet you Ms. Jackson."

"You can call me Sally." She insisted.

Percy hugged his mom before leading me inside. I laughed and ran in. A beautiful floral scent filled the air and the late afternoon sun seeped through the windows. A plate of chocolate chip cookies sat on the kitchen counter except they weren't normal cookies. They were dyed blue. I smiled. Blue food for Percy.

Percy ran to his bedroom and flung the door open. "Welcome to Hotel Jackson! Please enjoy your stay."

Percy showed me the trundle bed that I would be sleeping on in his room. It was covered with a lace duvet comforter and dark purple sheets. I unpacked my bag and put my clothes in the dresser drawers.

A few hours later, I was crawling in between the sheets for a good night's rest. Oh yeah, I neglected to mention that Percy's birthday was in two days.


	4. Yesterday's Promises

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but have no fear. I am not dead. Here is the next chappie!**

The doorbell rang and Percy sprang off the couch and to answer it. I followed close behind. "Mom, you're boyfriend's here!" I laughed as Sally ran to the door.

The door swung open and a tall, well-built man stepped in. "Hey," He smiled, hugging Sally. "Who's this?"

I extended my hand. "Hi, I'm Jacinda."

He shook my hand and nodded as Percy explained. "She's a friend of mine. I invited her to spend the winter with us." The man nodded. "Jacinda, this is Paul Blofis."

"Perrrrcy!" Someone yelled from the hallway. A familiar looking Cyclops ran into the apartment, hugging Percy. "Happy Birthday!"

Percy's face broke into a wider grin. "Tyson! Hey buddy!"

Tyson held up a large, messily wrapped present for Percy. He took it from Tyson's hands closed the door. The next thing I knew, I was gasping for breath. Tyson had pulled me into a sudden and unexpected hug. "It's the girl from the big boat! You saved Percy!" He shouted, finally releasing me.

I winced. "That's me!" My voice shook at the thought of the _Princess Andromeda_. Percy and I met eyes and he quickly changed the subject.

"Come on!" He said, running off to his bedroom. His half-brother and I followed close behind.

For the next few hours, the three of us sat on Percy's bed and talked. We made jokes and fooled around until we heard Sally yell, "Kids, the pizza is here!"

Percy rolled his eyes and shouted back, "You do know that Jacinda is seventeen, right?"

I laughed, "I can act like I'm a kid if that's what she wants…" I winked. The two of us laughed and ran for food. After we ate, Percy went to the kitchen with Paul to make the punch while Tyson, Sally, and I blew up balloons. For the most part, Tyson ran around the room, playing a game of keep up. While he did so, Sally and I had an… interesting conversation.

The terror started when she noticed my ring. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?"

"That. On your finger."

I looked down at my hand. My diamond ring stared up at me, mockingly. "It's a promise unkept." I said with hatred in my voice.

"I know you've been having a hard time lately. It's alright. We're here for you." she said.

I looked up at her from the balloon that I was tying. "How did you know?" I asked faintly. I curled my legs in close to me, sitting crisscross

She gave a slight smile and grabbed my hand in a comforting way. "Percy set me an Iris Message just after the battle. He explained everything. You're better off without Luke. Although what he did to you was horrible, there has to be a reason for it. It's a terrible thing, what you're going through. I couldn't do it myself. Most kids your age couldn't. You've got a special heart and that is greatly admired."

I stared out the window, my mind drifting back to the day that Luke made his final promise to me

_Waiters bustled around the crowded dining room, serving our army. Luke and I were seated at a table all alone in the corner of the room. I looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand from across the table, not wanting to let go. But, his fingers slipped through mine. He reached for the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a small silver ring that was in the shape of a heart._

"_Jacinda, baby," he said softly. "I love you darling. I know we're young, but it would kill me to see you with anyone else. You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. After this war business is over, and the Gods have been defeated, I have every intention of marrying you."_

_I stared into his eyes and he took a deep breath. "I'm giving you this ring as a token of my love. I promise to give you my heart to hold for eternity. I promise to be there for you and hold you when you need to be held. I promise that I will never let you down." He slipped the ring onto my finger and grabbed my hand._

When I flashed back into reality, Percy was kneeling in front of me. "Hey, Jace, are you alright?"

I nodded slowly slipped my ring off, turning it to read the engravings on the inside:

Για πάντα

Forever, written in the language of Ancient Greece. Percy looked at it curiously. He hadn't seen it before.

"Is that a promise ring?" he asked.

I nodded, putting the ring back on my finger, my hands shaking. "Luke's."

Percy grabbed my wrists, pulling me up off the ground.

Suddenly, there was a loud "POP". Tyson had stepped on a balloon, laughing as he ran circles around the room. Percy and I met eyes and burst out laughing once again.

"Are you guys ready for cake?" Sally asked. My jaw dropped in exaggerated excitement. The three of us 'children' ran to the kitchen.

We sang and watched as Percy blew out the fifteen candles. Then, we ran to the couches and gathered around the coffee table, enjoying the fluffy blue birthday cake.

Out of nowhere, there was a knock at the door. Percy got up and answered it, looking confused. When the door was pulled back, Lord Poseidon stood in the hall, smiling wide.

I sat and watched the pair talk, wishing I had a father that would show up without warning on my birthday. I thought the gods weren't allowed to do things like that…

I waved to the god of the Sea, smiling shyly. He smiled back as he talked to Percy. After a few minutes, Percy slid the door closed and walked back over. "I'll be right back." He said, running to his bedroom.

While he was gone, the room was awkwardly quiet. Nobody said _anything_.

Suddenly, Nico di'Angelo walked into the room. "Hey. I've come to join the party."


End file.
